Them Blonde Haired Boys
by Storysister14
Summary: So Ally moves to a new city. Will she make new friends or have to deal with JERKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so i decided just to do Austin and Ally! So i hope you enjoy it! :) Also please review and follow! THANKS!:) **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize in this story:)**

* * *

"Cincinnati's weather for today will be about 80 degrees or going up to 90."

I hear that on the news when all of the sudden I hear a loud voice from the kitchen.

"Ally, I have to tell you something exciting!" I turn off the T.V. and force myself to get up off the nice soft couch.

"Yeah, Mom?" She doesn't say anything back. I wonder into the kitchen and see here on the computer looking at houses! HOUSES!

"Mom, why are you looking at houses?" I look closer at the screen and notice it says Miami, Florida. I scream so loud!

"Eeeeeekk!" My mom jumps and looks at me confused.

"Why are you so happy?" I then look at her confused.

"Mom, you're looking at houses in Miami, Florida!?"

"Ahh, honey you ruined the surprise!" I felt bad, but was so excited!

"So were moving?"

"Yep, were moving in 3 days I already bought this house right here." I looked at it and screamed again. I ran upstairs and started to pack a lot of clothes. After I finished, I looked at the clock. It was starting to get late, so I sat on my iPhone and watched One Tree Hill. Man, I love that show.

It was finally the moving day. It took the movers two hours to pack our stuff. I ran up stairs to get into some better clothes. I picked out a pair of short pink shorts and a cute pink blouse. I went into the car with my mom and we headed out. It took us eight hours to get to Miami. We pulled up to our house and I just stared at the beautiful house.

"Mom, want me to help you unpack everything?"

"No, the mover will do that. Just go have fun and make some friends!" I hugged her and walked away.

So as I was walking, I noticed this black-haired girl looking at me. I was kind of getting creeped out, so I walked over to her, to find out what her problem was.

"Umm…I'm Ally," I say, as politely as I can.

"Hi, I'm Trish. Are you new here?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Cool."

Just then, someone bumps into me.

"Hey, watch where you're going," I hear a male voice say. I look up and see a boy with blonde hair.

"Me?" I ask.

"No, the fence over there. Yeah, you!" he shouts, glaring at me. Talk about rude!

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is, but I didn't do anything to you, so don't be rude. Also, you should be the one that's watching where you're going, since I was already standing here!" I shout back.

"Wow, she told you, Austin!" Trish says. Austin, as I just learned his name to be, glares at Trish, then back at me.

"Listen here, bitch. I don't know where you came from, or who you think you are, but you should know that you don't talk to me that way," he says, a menacing look in his eyes.

I just roll my eyes. "Why don't you listen here, asshole! I don't need this, okay! You're just one of those guys that thinks he's all that, and needs all the attention in the world. Well, Earth to Austin, that ain't how reality works. Alright, buddy!? Wait, why am I even fighting with you? You're just a waste of my time!"

With that, I walk away, leaving a dumbfounded Austin.

* * *

**So i hope you guys enjoyed it! thanks ill update another chapter soon! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ally are you ready?"

"Yes, mom."

I'm looking forward to my first day of school! Except for that jerk Austin. I go and get in some blue skinny jeans and a blue blouse. I run out for the bus and get on. I hear a familiar voice. AUSTIN!

"Hey bitch. Back for more."

I just glared at him and walked to the back of the bus and sat in a seat. I was so excited for school! When I got to school I met the principal.

"Hello Ally!"

"Hi!"

"I need to talked to you about your previous grades"

I looked at him with a super nervous look on my face.

"What's wrong with my grades?"

"Well there great! You have very good grades! Straight A's."

I look at him in excitement. I was also wondering why he was asking about my grades if they were already good.

"Ally, here at Marino High, the kids with straight A's are tutors."

WHAT! Omg I have always wanted to be a tutor. At my school I could have been one, but my principal was horrible and never let me in.

"Really I get to be a tutorer!"

" Yes, but we have to make sure you can be trusted with the keys to the files in the school?!"

"Oh, yes I promise!"

Just then I started thinking of my show One Tree Hill, Of when Haley tutored Nathan.

"Ms. Dawson here is the person you will be tutoring."

OMG! Excitement ran through me! He handed me the paper and I looked at it and my eyes popped right out of my head.

"AUSTIN MOON!"


	3. Chapter 3

Austin I thought in my mind. No no no! It can't be Austin.

"Is that okay Ms. Dawson?"

"Yay that's fine!" Even though it wasn't. I can't tutor Austin Moon, he is a total jerk. I walk out of the office and walk to my locker to get my things. Everything went by pretty fast until the tutor session. I saw Austin walk in and look around. The principal came in and explained to them they would be being tutor. I saw Austin shrug.

"Really, I'm smarter than all these nerds!" I looked at him with an evil eye.

"Omg, the Ally Dawson needs to be tutor. I knew you'd be the stupid one!"

"Actually, Mr. Moon Ally is tutoring you Dumby!" At that moment everyone laughed at Austin. Even I let out a little giggle for the mood I was in.

"Hell she is!" He then walked out of the class room and I didn't see him the rest of the day. Which actually made my day a bit better. Once I got home my mom asked about my day.

"So honey how was school?" I looked at her and smiled.

"It was good I guess." I walked upstairs and I heard the doorbell ring.

"Honey it's for you." I heard my mom yell. I ran downstairs and opened the door and to my surprise there stood Austin Moon. I slammed the door in his face. He rang the doorbell again and I opened the door.

"What do you want Austin."

"Hey watch it, my mom told me to come over and apologize."

"Okay go on"

"I'm sorry, and another thing I need you to tutor me. I just got a letter about my grades and there all F's."

"Ha!" I laughed and started to closed my door.

"Please Ally." All of the sudden he started giving me these puppy eyes! I had to admit those thing were adorable. I smiled.

"I guess I will."

"Wow, thanks Ally."

"Yep."

"Oh and Ally I'm sorry how we started things off bad." I looked at him and smiled. I guess people can change.

"It's okay, Austin"

**Hey Guys hope you enjoy this! So Guys I decided to do a little competition thing. Please don't leave hateful comments saying oh your just lazy. Whoever can write a chapter four that goes along with my story whoever's is the best I will post it as chapter four and you'll get to be a guest star character on my story. And I'm not lazy I can write chapter four I just want to do something fun. So send me your chapter fours by private messaging them to me and whoever's is the best is the next chapter four! **


End file.
